How Could You?
by weredemgirlsat
Summary: You'll have to read to figure out what it's about. You know you want to. *rubs hands together evily* p.s Its in Katniss's point of veiw unless told otherwise!
1. Chapter 1 going to district 4

I wake up to find Prim vilontly shaking me awake. Is there a fire? Or a burgalar?I bolt straight up and yell "WHAT IS IT?" She giggles and says "Were going to district four!" Really how could i forget, thats the only things been talking about for the past two weeks. Prim always wakes me up like that for stuff like this. Lazily, i climb out of bed and grab my suitcases. I packed last night so i can grab them and continue sleeping in the car. I work at a hair salon and my boss Annie and her husband Finnick is taking us. I know that sounds weird. But truely, other than shes maried and has a baby, she could easily be mistaken for 17. I dont mean how she looks, but how she acts. Always wanting to join in the fun. Her husband Finnick is just like her. He is a coach for a swim team. They are perfect for eachother. I havent seen a better couple in my life. But after Annies little brother died in a car accedent, she hasnt been... right in the head. Sometimes she curls up and a ball and cover her ears still hearing her brother screams but a few calm soft words from Finnick takes her out of the trance. All my friends are coming. Peeta, Madge, Clove, Joannah, Marvel, and Thresh. of course Rue, Threshes little sister and Prims best friend is coming to. Prim and Rue are almost alike exept how they look.

I go downstairs were Finnick and Annie are waiting. I grab a bagel. Say our good byes to my mother and father. We all hop in the van and take off. Were picking up everyone on the way. Gale is first. He sits beside me. We hold hands and i rest my head on his shoulder. Wheh we piock up Rue Prim and Rue blast the music and sing along. After a while we all start to sing. My favorite song called Were Them Girls At by David Guetta Ft. Nickie Minaj and Flo Rida. Everyone stops singing. They stare at me. Gale whispers in my ear that I have a perfect voice. I guess i do. Before we know it were at the airport. Guess i didn't get to sleep.

As soon as we are in the airport, I see him and he sees me. I dont want to see him. Why is he here? What does he want?


	2. Chapter 2 The airport

**Second chapter! yay! Hope you like!**

* * *

Gale and I are holding hands. I pull him closer. I don't want him to think im still single. But he races towards us. 'Did you come back for me?' he asks. "Of course not Cato, you cheated on me and I clearly moved on." I say. He comes very close to me Leans down to my level. He is about a foot taller than i am. You could put a piece of paper in between of us and i would stay. "But you were crying about it for days." I back away and Gale steps in. He is about as tall as Cato. He firmly say "She moved on and will never want you back. Shes head over heels for me and would never leave me for someone as low as you." I blush beet red because its one hundred percent true. Gale has always been faithful and honest to me. Cato's reaction is the exact opposite. Well his face does get red but out of pure enraged anger. He starts screaming and making a complete fool out of himself. He always used to do this when we were dating. Everyone in the airport is staring at us. Cato lunges at me but I kick him while all of my friends are trying to get him away. he kicks and throws punches. Then they call security.

I truly can't belive I dated him. he was a complete gentleman from when we met untill the first week we were dating. After that, every time even looked at an other boy, he would get jealous. Peeta and I were best friends since kindergarten and he wouldn't even let me talk to him. He made me do thing I wasnt at all comfortable doing. Fed up a went over his house to finish the relationship. His mother said he was upstairs. I walk up to his room. I open the door to find him having sex with Delly Cartwright. I've seen her in school she's in my year. But the worst part was she wasnt even pretty. He was cheating on me with an ugly dirty slut! Cato looks up and say "Hey Katniss, join in, its fun!" Before slamming the door, I knock over his dresser and bookshelf. He says "Just keep going." What a motherfucker! I race out of his house. Twenty minutes later, he show up at my house. My father answers. Punches him straight in the eye. No hesitation. Cato just ran away. It made me laugh.

Before the security guards take him away, Prim walks straight up to him and punches him in the eye. Were all laughing. Prim giggles. Annie collapses to the floor laughing so hard she can't breathe. O Annie... So crazy... Finnick picks her up and holds her.

Its strange Prim will only do tha kind of stuff for me. Were always looking out for each other. No matter what happens, ill be there for her. I love her so much. I'm pretty sure I would be more crazier than Annie if she died...

* * *

**Ok didn't really like writing the part about Cato but it had to be written! Read and review! Untill after cheerleading tonight, cheerio!**


	3. Chapter 3 I keep my promises

**I'm sorry I didn't post the chapter yesterday but my coach made us stay late to practice our mounts. My squad has a festival to perform at next Wednesday so all were doing is practicing our dance and stunts. But here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Hunger Games but i do own a cardboard box XD**

* * *

After the security guards take Cato back to his job, he harshly kisses a girl that looks like I've known her my whole life. I really don't know why. She has beautiful blonde wavy hair falling down to her waist. Bright green eyes and Looks about the same age and Annie. She tries to push him away but has her pushed against a counter. He says loud enough for me to hear "Just keep going." God, he is so messed up. After he says that, she kicks him with her knee in his genitals. He falls to the ground and she slaps him so hard there's a hand print on his face. After that she wipes her mouth in disgust. She looks over to us and her face lights up. But why? Then she walks into the bathroom probably to wash her mouth out. We sit and wait to get boarded on our plane. I sit on Gales lap. I look over shoulder and see the girl from earlier walking towards us. Who is she?. She starts running and when she is close, she yells "Katniss, Prim!" How does she know our names? Its only when i look over and see Prim racing toward her and hugging her. Our old baby sitter, Glimmer. Glimmer! Clove asks me who it is but before she finishes her sentence, I'm already running towards her. Tears are falling from all tree of our eyes. I missed her so much! She was clearly more than a babysitter. She was an older sister. Practical living with us. She came over almost every day even when our parents weren't out. i could tell her anything. I was six and Prim was two when she started baby sitting us. Six years later when i was 12, she went to a college in District 2. We were a mess when she left. All of us crying, wishing she would return. She promised to come back for the summer after college was finished.

We all say hello and the whole I missed you thing. Prim asks "Where were you going?" with tears of joy smothering all our words. In reply, she says "To come see you! i never break my promises." Its true, she never once did. I say "O, please come to district 4 with us, PLEASE!" Its strange, I've never wanted to be with someone this much except Prim. "Of course Katniss, I'll come! Let me go buy a ticket." she says. "Ok, we will be sitting over here!" Prim squeals. She gets a ticket and we sit back down. "Who was that, all we saw was hugging, jumping up and down, and crying?" asks Marvel. Prim says "Our sister, well not sister but old babysitter but she was like a sister and a best friend and we missed her so much! And" Prim is talking so fast, its barely audible. Joannnah cuts her off and says "Ok, Prim we get it. Thats great is she coming with us?" "Ya." i say. "Do you mind?" everyone says no and we all sit. Glimmer quickly comes back and we board our plane. The flight attendant comes and we get some snack. Everyone has their iPod in or reading a book. Rue asks me to sing a song. At the top of my head, I think of a lullaby Glimmer used to sing to us before bed every night. I start, Deep in the meadow, under the willow. Soon Glimmer and Prim join in. After a while, we realize the whole plane is staring at us. All my friends and family always say Prim and I have beautiful voices and of course Glimmers is to. Glimmer gave me a look that says "Just keep singing." I do and so does Prim. Thats what i love about Glimmer. She is so confident and not caring what anyone thinks. Stong willed. Shes elegant and she means it.

* * *

**Theres chapter 3! And i know, a crappy way to end a chapter but they will be in District 4 in the next chapter and I'll be happy to write it! - Gabbi 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Just cuz a guest asked me to so here you go! **

**Disclaimer - If I owned The Hunger Games, I wouldnt be on fanfiction!**

* * *

We just landed and we call a taxi to take us to my beach is so exited and the taxi is so crowded. With everyone and everyone's suitcases, it's a little claustrophobic. We are all sitting on each others lap and sitting on the ground but luckily it only takes twenty minutes to get there. We grab our stuff and race inside. It's really nice, it's actually above the water. Theres a bridge to it, but you can easily walk in the crystal clear blue water. It goes about up to my knees. We all run inside except Finnick and Annie. They take off their cloths but they have their bathing suits on. They both perfectly dive in the water. In the house, there is eight bathrooms, ten bedrooms, two kitchens, and one huge living room with a long dining table. Chandeliers, flat screen t.v. and everything you could possibly think of. My parents put more money into this house than our real house. We all put our stuff away then put on our bathing suits and jump in the ocean. Were all having so much fun. Splashing, diving and going really far out. Joannah actually goes on top of the beach house and jumps off. Soon everyone is to. Annie teaches Rue how to swim. Gale says he is going to barbeque some chicken. The grill is in the woods. I help him get everything then go back the beach.

The sand is white and soon we are making huge town of sand castles. We bury Marvel up to his head and don't let him out. We all watch the sunset. We all roast marshmallows but Thresh makes one for Marvel. Its getting really dark and we are all wondering where Gale is. We decide to search for him and we dig up marvel. We split up. I'm with Peeta and we go where he was making the chicken. Well he isn't making chicken but he sure is making something. He is on the ground with some stranger having sex! They don't even notice. Before Peeta can stop me, i slap him so hard he is almost unconscious. That got his attention. "How could you?" I scream with tears flying down my cheeks. he puts on his cloths on. "K-katniss ummm..." He trails off. The girl grabs her cloths and runs away. "Who was that?" I ask. "I-I" he stutters. "I don't know who that is." "You don't know? You don't know who you just had sex with? I'm yelling at him now. Peeta went back to the fire. "How many years have you been cheating ion me." i ask. "Three years." he says quietly. I walk up to him and slap him one more time. "I can't belive I trusted you all these years. You wasted so much of my time! I hate you! I hate you so much Hawthorn!" I scream. He stays silent. Tears are pouring down my face. I break down, curl in a ball and just start screaming. I think I'm going into hysteria now. Am I crazy? Gale starts talking but I'm just simply ignoring him. Peeta comes back with Glimmer. The only two people who can truly help me in this type of situation. Prim is too young. Peeta literally forces Gale to leave. My friends only let him hang out with us because I was dating him. Clove always hated hating him. Said there was something off about him. I guess she was right. Everyone will be happy he is gone but sad it ended this way. Glimmer sits beside me and hugs me. I start to calm down. She calmly says "Do you remember what everyone called you?" I shake my head. she says "They called your Miss Independent. You never really needed or wanted people to do things for you. You don't need Gale. He lied to you. he is gone. You never did or never will need a some one to care for you." I just look at her. Its true. I never wanted anyone to care for me, just wanted a friend. I look down and quietly say "But I truly did love him." She cups my face in her hand forcing me to look at her in the eye. She firmly says "The heart of women will never be found in the arms of a man." Why does she always have the right thing to say? Peeta sits down on the other side of me. He knows Glimmer. He was my best friend when we were little so he was usually with Glimmer to. He said he missed her when she left to. He says "Katniss, I'm sorry I should have told you." I give him a what do you mean look. He say "I'm so sorry but he threatened to hurt Prim. I don't know why but I'm so sorry." my eyes widen. Hurt prim. Is that bitch crazy? If anyone landed a hand on Prim I swear they will wake up under water. And sharks would be a nice touch. But I just hug Peeta. "Its ok This wasnt your fault. And it's really hard to stay mad at you so im not even going to try." He smiles and hugs back.

Then we all head back to the bonfire. Thresh shoots up and says "Were is he, I brought my gun...just incase." We all laugh. But I'm surprised. He never does that kind of stuff. Madge gets up and grabs some blankets and pillows. We all settle down and cuddle by the fire. I realize all I truly need is my friends and family. I don't and never will need Gale. He is a thing of the past although this happened less than an hour ago. This is so crazy. But for some reason, I hope he can't forget me. I hope his conscience eats at him about it. I hope he misses me. I hope he dies lonely.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that one coming! Mwahahahahahah *Rubs hands together evilly* I hate gale. Didnt like him from the start and then in Mockingjay with Prim... But Katniss doesnt need him anymore. Hehe! **

**Lots of love - Gabbi**


	5. Chapter 5 C'est La Vie

**Ment to get this chapter out yesterday, but I had inspiration on what to write! But I figured it out so...Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up and stretch. I'm the first one up. Walking into the kitchen, I'm thinking ill make Gales favorite Bacon and Ch- wait Gale... He cheated on me. He cheated on me! How could I forget! Was it my fault? Was I good enough for him? Did he think I was ugly? Was I nice to him? All of these thoughts come to me at once. It was my fault, wasn't it? I guess it was. I know it was. Why else would he cheated on me for...three years? I feel tears roll down my cheeks. I miss him so much. I miss his strong arms wrapped around me. His soft voice to me in the morning. I just miss him so much. I never thought we would have our last kiss. I never thought it would end like this. I just wish I could hold him in my arms one last time. I'm feel so lonely now. I am so lonely now.

I've been taking what he's given, now I'm thinking I've been living the fantasy of his sweet smile. I'm sad as blue, and blue only. He could cast a color on me, can't he see my fire-red? C'est La Vie here in my lonely without him. His lies are sweet like honey, just as he spills them upon me. Sweet and smooth as they go down. We had a perfect harmony. It was to perfect. Only fairy tales are like that. Now his melody is bringing me down. I need a drink. I kick open the fridge, grab a beer. Take a few gulps. I turn around. Last time I was here I put a picture of us on the coffee table. A perfectly happy, couple. I grab it a throw it across the room. It hits the wall and shatters. Hot tears are streaming down my face. I have an other sip of my beer.

Finnick walks in. "Hey, were supposed to save that for tonight!' he says happily. I turn around and he sees my tear-stained face. "O Katniss, it will be okay." he says and he hugs me. barely audible, I say"But i loved him so much." Finnick says "I know how it feels, I had a girl in high school when I was about your age, We were together for five years. She cheated on me the whole time. The whole five years. I thought my life was over, I couldn't move on with out her. Then, I met Annie. She was the one from the beginning. It's just a sign he wasnt the right one. Trust me, you will find the perfect match." I feel more comforted. Maby, it was a sign. I don't really know, but I feel better. "Thank you." I say.

Finnick and I always had a brother sister relationship. Although he is like seven years older than me. I wipe the tears away, get dressed, brush my teeth and walk out side. Glimmer is sitting on the deck on the back of the house dangling her feet in the water. i sit beside her. She says "So hows Miss Independent?" "Fine I guess, well I still miss. him but-" she cuts me off.

"Have you been drinking?" she asks. "Ya." i say looking into the perfect, glisting water. She lifts my chin up with her fingers and say " you can't hide your feelings with drink, either face the, or rinse them away." I think about this. Do I want to talk to Gale about this? No, it would just hurt too much. And if we did end up just being friends, then I would probably fall for him again. Cant have that. "I'll just let him go." I say.

"Ok, good. Lets do something fun today like a massage, get our nails done, then have a bonfire!" she says. I don't care for getting my nails done but a massage would be nice. "Ok, who will come?" I ask. "Well only if Thresh wants to get his nails done." We both burst out laughing. "Ok so just the ladies. I'll go take a shower and you go tell everyone." I say. "Ok fine." she says.

I use lemon body scrub to get the smell of alcohol off me. It somehow got into my hair. I dry off, braid my hair back, dress in jean shorts, a forest green halter top and a pair of black flip-flops. A bit of mascara. Then brush my teeth until the last-minute. When i walk out side, i see Prim and Rue are both wearing sun dresses. Prim's is light pink giving her a rosy glow. Rue's dress is red and looks good with her dark skin. I pick matching flowers and put them in their hair. They look as fine as the beautiful flowers for wich they were named for blowing in the wind. So young so innocent.

We pile into the car. I see Annie and Finnick running towards the car. Of course Annie made him go. They never leave each others side. Even at work, the have different time shifts so they can be together. No cheating in that relationship.

I sit next to Madge, Prim on my lap. When we get there, we decide to have a massage first. I realize I had knots in my back I never knew were there. When we're done, we get our nails done. We all get fake ones. They paint over them. Finnick says "Wow I never thought I would be doing this, and actually liking it." We all laugh. He always makes jokes like that. My nails are black with flame designs on them. It reminds me of the wood back in our District. Finnick and Annie both get blue with minty green swirls and looks like the ocean. Glimmer gets gold sparkly one. Madge gets hot pink sparkly ones. Clove gets a dark gray, almost black one with some shimmer. Joannah gets red ones. Prim and rue both get the same ones that are light pink with yellow flower on them.

As we are walking down the street to our car, a guys ask Finnick if he is gay. he says "No, just spending quality time with my best lady and the girls, have a problem with that?" Finnick is really strong and well-built from years of swimming. No one ever fights with him. The guys just walks away almost scared. We get into the car and drive home. Today was fun. I don't feels so lonely anymore.

* * *

**Please review! You will love then next chapter, trust me! And C'est La Vie means is a French meaning for "Thats life." example - An expression used to play down some minor disappointment: "So we lost a softball game by twenty-two runs. What can you do; c'est la vie." From French, meaning "that's life." **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear my lovely readers,**

** This chapter is just one to get to the next. You know, to move it along. It would be too early to put up the chapter I wanted to. But I promise you WILL love the next one. I wrote it about two days ago so I could get all the details down. Very exited for you guys to read it! But until then, you will just have to settle for this one. Just to make you wait. *laughing evilly***

**Lots of love**

**- Gabbi**

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, it starts to drizzle. Then it starts to pour down all at once. It's strange, there hasn't been a single cloud in the sky today. Lightning strikes a nearby tree and it tumbles to the ground. Prim crawls into my lap. I hug her tight. Glimmer turns on the radio. There is loud beeping and a flash-flood warning. Luckily, there is a nearby hotel. We park the van on a tall hill which is unusual. District 4 is mostly flat. With Prim on my back and Rue on Cloves, we race to the hotel. By the time we get there, we are completely soaked. Glimmer registers, grabs the key and we climb into the elevator. We are room 160 on floor three. When we find it, we walk in and we dry off.

"Man, I wish we could order a pizza, I'm starving." say's Joannah. "The lady at the front desk said there was a cafeteria on the last level." says Glimmer. As we are walking down, Joannah says, "She wasn't a lady. I bet if she was hungry, she could easily eat Prim and Rue. And did you see her 'lady' mustache, ewww." she says while shuttering. The girls both walk closer to me. "O shut up Joannah, I would never let any one hurt Prim and Rue. If anyone even touch's them, well... I hope they can hold her breath a long time." Everyone laughs. Rue spots a room with a hot tub and a huge pool. "I told them to wear their bathing suits underneath their cloths so they could go straight into the ocean." says Annie. "They can go in after we eat." I say.

When we get to the cafeteria, I only see a tall boy about my age, and old man and a women with four children. There isn't a line so we just grab what we want and pay. We sit at a large table near the corner. We start to talk about completely random stuff. Suddenly, Madge gasps. "Look behind you." she say quietly. I look, At first I don't see him but that boys, well... Its turns out it's Gale. And he is staring at but quickly finches away. I forgot, he would need some ware to stay after he betray me. I guess that place was here.

Suddenly, I'm just not hungry. "I'm going to the bath room." I say. I sit in the corner and just take a deep breath. For some reason, I just thought I would never see him again. And as usual, I was wrong. I collect my thoughts. I decide that I wouldn't talk to him unless he talks to me. I wouldn't wave or anything. It's not really a big deal. Were just staying one night. That's all. I can deal with that. Before I leave, I wash my hand with ice-cold water. My palms were sweating like crazy.

I walk back into the cafeteria and I see Finnick and Gale yelling at each other. It's a bit funny to see Finnick fighting with those nails. I just sit back and watch. I really don't know what to do. Clove tells me that "Gale wanted to speak to you and Finnick just told him to leave you alone. Gale got mad and told him that he didn't know what she wanted and stop controlling you. I didn't really get that because none of us are trying to control you at all. Now they are just yelling at each other." I sigh.

I walk right in the middle and say "Gale what do you want?!" "I want you back." he says. "Can we talk about this somewhere a little more privet?" "Sure." he says. We walk in to the hall. I cross my arms and look at him expectantly. he says "Come on Catnip, don't look at me like that." he says. "I'll look at you anyway I want to. And never call me that again!" I almost yell. "I'm so sorry, I'd do anything to take it all back, start over again." he says calmly. A bit louder, I say "Well I gave you a chance and you blew it. Do you really think could ever the same?" I ask. "No, well maybe if we work on it." he says a bit pleadingly. "There is nothing to work on, there is nothing left." I say. "Katniss, don't look at me like that. " I cut him off. "Just stop. Just stop pretending we still have something. I can't take anymore of your lies. I can't do this anymore. Bye." I turn to walk away but he catches my arm and pulls me to him. Really close.

"Don't touch me!" I scream. "Just listen to me." he says in a calm voice. He loosens his grasp but not completely letting me go. He starts walking toward a supply closet. I don't want to know what he plans on doing to me when we get in there. I shove his chest with a lot of force. He stumbles back in to a maids cart and I run to the cafeteria entrance. I turn around I see him on his knees with tears falling freely down his face. "There you are on your knees begging for forgiveness, begging for me. Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry." "But Katniss, please just listen to me, please." He says in a very pleading voice. "Gale just stop playing because, that game takes two and I quit a long time ago. There's nothing left to beg for. Bye, forever.

* * *

**A much better chapter than I planned on! I'm happy. :) I do feel a bit bad for Gale though. I really don't know why though. Your going to love the next chapter if that's the one I decide to put out next. Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Water Fall

**I'm very exited to write this chapter! I thought of this after I heard one of favorite songs and I was like I NEED TO WRITE THIS! So I am now! Hope it turns out like it did in my head.**

**Disclaimer- I love Josh Hutcherson! **

* * *

We got home safely the next day around six. The water didn't go down until around five thirty. We all change out of wet cloths and put on dry ones. Rue and Prim decide they are going to feed bread to the seagulls. I sit down and watch t.v. with Madge, Annie and Finnick. After a while we go out side. It's getting dark and cold. I guess the water made it cooler. Thresh, Marvel and Peeta started a fire and got marshmallows, hot dogs, and hamburgers. We all sit down around the fire and Finnick talks about his beautiful nails. "Don't you just love them! They are so perfect!" he says jokingly.

I sit next to Peeta. He asks "How was your spa?" I say "Great, you should have came and got nails like Finnick." We both laugh. I leave out the part about gale. "Do you want a drink?" I ask. "Sure." he replies. I go to the fridge and decide to bring all of it. We can buy some more tomorrow. I bring it out and Clove shouts "Now the party is started!" We all take one except Rue and Prim and I drink it all in matter of minuts. I grab an other. Im starting to feel a bit tipsy but I continue drinking. So does everyone else so why not? I'm now practicly sitting on Peeta's lap because Joannah decided she was going to take a nap and take up a lot of room.

We play truth or dare. One more drink. "Okay Clove, who would you date out of all of us?" I ask. "Ummmm I think... Marvel!" she shouts. " Its kind of weird because she is sitting on his lap to. "Thresh, truth or dare?" "Dare." he says. "Go scream in Joannahs ear!" He does and she wakes up and start screaming. We all laugh. "Shit guys, I swear donr ever do that again!" she yells but she is laughing to.

"Truth or dare Katniss." Thresh says. "Dare," I say. "Ok ummm... kiss Peeta for a minute!" I do. I sit on top of him with legs on either side of him. His lips are soft, warm. I feel a spark. I'm just to drunk I guess. There has never been anything romantic between us before. I hear "Aww" from everyone. "Wow, whos that?" Annie asks. I think she is just imagining it but I see it to. A girl with unmistakibly red straight hair. Walking toward us. Glimmer is'nt to drunk so she goes to see who she is. She grabs her hand and runs back. "Hi I'm Jackie. I just hear a lot of screaming so I wanted to see what was going on." she says brightly. Are we that loud? "Well were having a bon fire, join in." Clove says.

She does and we all introduce our selves. Thresh gives her a drink and they start talking. I whisper in Peetas ear "I want to show you something." "Okay." he says. Its a water fall my father an I always went when I was little. The only other person here who knows about it is Prim. We sneak away with out being noticed. Its only a short, wobbly walk. When we get there, we both just look at it. Its beautiful. The pounding water fall mists the whole area. A mockingjay perches on a branch. I whistle a four-note tune. It sings back. The other Mockingjays join in and it sounds beatiful with the over-lapping notes. The chirps changes into something else and I look at Peeta.

"It's beautiful, just like you." he says. I blush. Gale never said things like that to me. Never encouraged me or said I was pretty. We sit down and I hug Peeta. That's what I really need. His strong, steady arms encasing me with warmth. We stay like this for a while. We beak away. His sweet smile lights up this dark, misty place. But then his face is solemn, no expression. "What's wrong?' I ask. He says "Do you still love Gale? We heard you crying yesterday morning and glass shatter. Then Finnick came in to see what was wrong." "Drunk or not, I truly don't miss him anymore. I have great friends." His face lights back up again and I start to giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" he asks. "We kissed. I liked it" I say. I feel my heart beat faster. He leans in first. He softly kisses me. "I also liked that one." I say happily. I cant help the broad smile on my face. His kisses leave me wanting another one. Something that never happened with Gale. I do get an other one. This one is a bit more harsh and he keeps going. I let the warm tingly feeling spread through my arms, my finger, legs and down to my toes. I feel my heart beating really fast. He leans back and I follow. I put one hand behind his head and run it through is soft blonde hair. The other hand on his chest and his heart beating almost faster than mine. I lose myself in the moment. It feels so good, so incredibly good.

We keep this up for god knows how long. When we stop I hear him whisper "I love you." I have a quick look of surprise on my face and then say it back. We lay down and he wraps his arms me. We enter twine our legs, hands and fingers. I drift off to sleep just thinking that tonight was so great.

* * *

**O my fricken god! I got the jitters writing that! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppp! Hope you like! And ya I know, A bit shorter than my last chapter but it was totally worth it! And I got tired of Katniss being depressed about Gale soooooo ya!**

**P.s. - Jackie is Foxface, I just didn't wanna call her that so I gave that name.**


	8. Chapter 8 I'm not ready

**I'm so exited to write this! I love writing this story now! Lets flip a table. Lets flip a table. lets...(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ FLIP A TABLE!  
**

**Disclaimer - I just flipped my table over. I was mad. **

* * *

I'm shaken awake. What does Prim want. I look over to my alarm clock to find the time. Instead, I see a rushing water fall. I look up and see Marvel standing over me. I look right and see Peeta. His arms are wrapped around me. Wow, I thought that was a dream. "What do want Marvel, we were kind of sleeping." I say annoyed. "We noticed you guys weren't at the fire anymore so we started to look for you. Annie and Finnick caught you guys having a make-out session so we just left you guys. We thought you guys would come back in the morning in case if you decided to do 'other stuff' but you never came back. I volunteered to come get you guys. " I blush. My heart is still beating fast. Last night all comes back to me. Of course we didn't go any further but were Finnick and Annie really standing over us and we didn't even notice?

We stand up and I dust off. Peeta grabs my hand and pulls me close. I don't mind but what are we? Dating? Just friends and that was a mistake? Friends with benefits? I really have no clue. "I have to ask you something." I say without trying to sound like I don't like him. I guess I made it sound like I like him because He smiles and says "Okay". As we walk on the beach, I hear whistles and everybody shouting. I look around and their all looking at us. This causes me to blush beet red. "Looks like we got a new couple, how about that." Clove teases. They all laugh and Annie says "We caught you, don't act like you guys never kissed."

We walk through everybody. Go the back of the house, on the deck and dip our feet in the water still holding hands. "Peeta, .. what are we?" I ask. "What do you want us to be?" he asks. I really don't know. Friends with benefits would be nice. When we kissed, it was magical. It didn't feel out-of-place which is weird because we were drunk and there was never anything romantic between us. Never. I finally say "I really want to be with you. I truly do but I'm just not ready for a serious relationship. I mean, I just broke up with Gale about three days ago. Please don't be mad." I plead. "Katniss, of course I'm not mad. Just as long as were still friends." I smile and we hug.

We walk back on the beach and the fire is still going. I'll let Peeta talk. i was never any good at that kind of stuff. I sit cradled on his lap and Clove winks at me. We all sit around the fire and Joannah asks "So, are you guys dating or what?" For some stupid reason I blush and she just raises her eye brow. Peeta says "No, were just friends." "Hahaha I saw they way you were holding Katniss. Your arms were wrapped around her waist. You guys were holding hands and your legs were enter twined. Give it a chance." Marvel says. Before Peeta can say anything, Finnick adds "And you guys didn't even notice us when you guys were kissing. You were just locked in your own world. No one else could come in, just you two. That's the way I felt with Annie." He leans over and kisses her. Thank god Prim and Rue are still sleeping.

I'm really stuck. That's exactly how it felt when we were kissing. It was just us, nobody else. There are butterflies in my stomach. I'm also sad. I'm not really not ready to commit to Peeta. But I love him so much. I get out of Peeta's grasp. I run into the bathroom. Rip off my cloths off and turn on the shower and hop in. Nobody can bother me in here. I sulk on the ground and break down in tears. It's a bit silly. I mean, this happened so fast. All of it. Gale cheating on me, me being depressed about that, us fighting about it, me letting him go, then falling in love with Peeta. Well, I don't know if I'm in love with him. I don't know what love feels like. Of course my family loves me, and I love them but, this is a completely different type of love. It's a new sensation. I guess I like it but I don't know if ready for it.

* * *

**Damn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review! It could be a simple 'I love it.' or advise. (I don't mind if it's criticism, just don't be mean about it.) It really makes my day! I just want to say Mellark's Heart has reviewed on everyone of my chapters! Thank you so much! - Gabbi Rose**

**Disclaimer - I for got to disclaim in chapter 1,2,5,and 6. Oooopps.  
**

* * *

Do I love Peeta Mellark? Or am I just in a fantasy of his sweet smile? I'm thinking about this as I wash my hair. I hear a knock on the door and a voice say "It's Madge." I'm relived. If it was anyone other than her Finnick, Annie or Glimmer then I would make up some stupid excuse. I dry off and open the door. "Come on, let's sit in the living room." She says. I follow her and we sit down on the couch. "We didn't mean to pressure you like that. After you left, Peeta yelled at all of them. He said 'Really guys, come on! You realize she just broke up with Gale three days ago. She just isn't ready and I hope you realize she probably wouldn't come out of the shower for hours.' Then he stormed out and locked himself in his room. Everyone was just so surprised. He's never protective for anyone else." I sigh.

I don't know what to say. It has been three hours since I was in the shower. I always go in there when I'm upset or don't want to talk to anyone. I have since I was little. No one can barge in on you and if they do, you have an excuse to slap them. All I say is a small "O". Thresh walks in, a surprise. He doesn't really talk. Madge says she's going to the bathroom and leaves. Thresh sits down. He is like a brother to me. I look at him expectantly. He says, "You know, Peeta loved since he was five. He's been waiting for that long. Just give it a chance. Please." How did I not know that? It must have broken his heart when I was dating Gale for so long. "Ok." I finally say.

Thresh pulls me up and rushes me towards Peeta's door. "Wait, what should I say?" I ask. He knows Peeta best. They've know each other since they were in diapers. They also share a room. "Just say what you want to be. Friends or, more than friends. I just wanted you to try being more than friends." he says. I'm not joking when I say he shoves me in the room. Peeta is sitting on his bed looking out the glass door. Thresh and Peeta are lucky. The get the room in the back so the can watch the sun rise and set. I sit beside him. "It's gorgeous isn't it." He says. "Just like you." I say remembering last night when he said something upon that line. He looks at me in shock. "I'm sorry, I was just confused. I would be an idiot to pass up something as perfect as you." I say. He still stares at me in shock. "Well say something. " I say. "When I see you, I run out of words to say. I"ll never leave you, because your that type of girl to make me stay. But I didn't want to bother you because your independent but you caught my attention. Because you're so beautiful, so damn beautiful."

We touch, I feel a rush, we clutch, it isn't much. But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us  
It's lust, it's torturous, he must be a sorceress, because he just  
did the impossible; gained my trust, don't play games it'll be dangerous  
If you fuck me over, cuz if I get burnt  
Ima show you what it's like to hurt  
Cuz I been treated like dirt before ya  
And love is evil, spell it backwards I'll show ya (evol)

* * *

**Space Bound XD **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait! My computer broke. :( And I know the chapters are getting shorter it's just I don't have much time to write and I do this all at night. School is starting soon so I wouldn't be updating as often. But anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

At that moment I realize I love Peeta Mellark. He lightly kisses me. I kiss back. And again, I feel that warm fuzzy feeling building up inside me. He kisses me harder and leans back on the bed. Were kissing for a while and I'm about to take off his shirt when Thresh walks in. "Shit guys, get a room." I spring off Peeta and glare at Thresh. "We are in a room." I say. "True but also my room." I sigh and Peeta and I both get up. We walk outside hand in hand. Nobody is out here except Prim and Rue. They're in the water splashing around in the water.

"Do you want to go swim?" I ask. "Sure." he says. I walk back in side and put on a teal bikini. On my way out, I bump into Clove. Shit. "So, how is it with Lover Boy?" she asks. "How did you know?" I sigh. "We all know he liked you since he was five years old. How did you not know?" "I never payed any attention." I say. "O Katniss, you have to keep you eyes open. The best things happen when their closed." "Wanna swim with us?" I ask. "Sure, I'll call everybody else and share the news." she replys. "Were is everybody?" I ask. "They went in town to shop for food and random shit like that. Rue, Prim Thresh and I didn't want to come." "Okay, I"ll be out there." I say.

I walk back out side and Peeta is already out there. He's standing in the shallow water. It only goes half-way up his shins. He looks at peace, just looking at the beautiful sunset. I walk over and tap his shoulder. He looks at me then pulls me into a kiss. I immediately kiss back. Gently, he wraps his strong arms around my small waist, pulling me close. We both pull away, needing air. "When I was looking at the sunset, I was thinking of you. Because its beautiful and flawless, just like you." I can feel my cheeks burning. "Peeta, I have flaws." "Don't say that. Your perfect in my eyes." He says. "Promise me if I cave in and break and leave myself open that I won't be making a mistake." I say. "Katniss, why would you think that? I'd never do anything like that. Even if you decide end it, your still my best friend. And I don't want you, I need you." "I've been treated like shit before, nobody's ever truly loved me except family. But not like this. I've never felt like this. Never truly been in love." I suddenly say. "I'll do whatever it takes. When I'm with you, I get the shakes. My body aches when I'm not with you I have zero strength. There's no limit on how far I would go. No boundaries, no lengths."

I feel tears threatening to spill over my eye lashes. He makes me feel so special. Like I'm the only person in the world he could ever love. I hug him tightly. I never want to let go. I feel how Finnick and Annie describe how it is being together. I feel like I'm in a daze of happiness. Or possibly a dream and I'll wake up and nothing between Peeta and I never happened. That would be hell. I just feels a couple of tears slowly roll down my cheeks. Peeta pulls away but still has his arms around me. He wipes away my tears. "I love you, Peeta." I whisper. "I love you to, Katniss. I always have, and I always will." he says. "Always." I whisper back. He gently kisses me then hugs me. I realize how dead I felt theses past couple years and how alive I feel now.

"I think that was the most romantic thing I've ever seen in my whole entire life." says Clove. Surprised, Peeta and I look straight at her. Is it just the setting sun making my vision funny or is there a tear in her eye? I swear, nobody's ever seen her cry. "I wish I could find love like that." she says longingly. We don't say anything. She sighs and says "O well, I'll survive. Everybody is home and we were all watching you, just saying." she laughs and walk away. "Just let them watch." says Peeta. I kiss him. He pulls me in close.

Eventually, I need air. I pull away and rest my head on Peeta's shoulder. Then I see it. Much further down the beach were the waves are much harsher. I glint of blonde hair washed up on shore. I eminently pull away from Peeta and race down the beach. I cut my feet on some sea shells and start breathing heavy but I keep going. Keep racing towards her. When I finally get there, I kneel beside her. It's Prim.


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer- forgot to disclaim in the last chapter and it's like three in the morning lol. **

* * *

"Finnick! Annie!" I scream repeatedly. In no time they comes. Finnick knows CPR from being a swim coach. Annie was a nurse before she was a hairstyles but it was to much after her brother died. Prim's lips are blue, eyes closed and skin pale as a ghost. She has a gash from her ankle up to her mid thigh. It's gushing blood. Annie quickly goes to get some stuff to clean it, stitch it up and bandage it.

I should have been with her, not let her come over here. The waves are really ruff and dark over here. She's only eleven. This can't happen to her. She can't be... gone. Why do bad thing always happen to innocent, good people? Finnick performs CPR and after a while, she coughs up a lot of water, some sea weed and a bit of blood.

She seems a bit dazed at fist then starts to cry. I Just hold her in my lap and whisper soothing words in her ear. Soon, Annie comes back and she has a shot to put her asleep so she woulnt feel a thing. She does and Prim squeals in pain, but quickly goes unconscious. I hate to see her in pain. I would do anything for her. I would die. I would be tortured to death. I'd catch a grenade for her. Throw my head on a blade for her. Jump in front of a train for her. Anything for ger safety.

Annie examines the wound and starts to clean it. When she starts to stitch it, I have to look away. It's just to much. When Annie is finished, she says she will be okay. She just needs rest. And she'll wake up in about an hour. I pick her up and cradle her in my arms. As we walk back, I look at her face. It seems so life less, so unlike her. I wish so much this didn't happen. I love to see her happy and full of joy. Running around the beach with Rue. Her face is slightly sunburned. When we get back I put some aloe gel on her face and tuck her in bed I kiss her firehead and turn off the light. I'll come back in forty five minutes to see if she woke up.

It's really dark outside so I walk into the living room were everyone is watching t.v. Everyone looks up at me but they say nothing. With tears still streaming down my face, I sit next to Peeta. I just kick off my shoes and rest my head on his shoulder. He strokes my hair and whispers "Is she okay." "Ya." I whisper back my voice shaky. He takes both of my ice cold hands and warms the with his. I move even closer to him. I look up into his beautiful eyes. He kisses me. I kiss back and we keep kissing and some how, I end up on top of him. Joannah notices and says "Okay, that enough." Everybody looks at us. I get off him. "So, you guys are officially a couple now. We saw you talking in the water. Very romantic." Marvel laughs. "Yeah, we are." I say proudly.

"Well congratulations." says Glimmer. "I knew this was going to happen." "How?" I ask. "Well, we all know Peeta loved you since you met and he is the hot, funny and nice and perfect for you. You have so much fire. Peeta evens it out." I just nod. I realize it's past time to check on Prim. "Come on Peeta." I say pulling him up. Madge asks "Are you guys gunna.. " I cut her off "No, just going to check on Prim god dammit." I huff and pull Peeta to my room.

Prim is just waking up and we sit on the side of her bed. "Prim" I say calmly. "Do you feel okay?" I ask. "Umm my head and leg hurts." she says a bit shaky. "You'll be alright, nothing can hurt you now." "I'll go get some Advil and painkillers." says Peeta. He gets up and walks away. I hold Prim in my lap and stroke her hair. Rocking her back and forth, I start to sing the meadow song and she joins in. Peeta walks back in with the medicine and some ice packs for her legs and we stop. "No, no keep singing, you both have beautiful voices." he says but looking at me. We finish the song and Prim takes her pills.

I'm thinking I should sleep with her but she is already drifting off. I kiss her temple and whisper good night. Peeta grabs my hand and says "We should get to bed." I look at the clock and it's already two in the morning. "Ya we should." He kisses me and says a good night. He's about to walk away but I grab his hand and pull him to me. "Please stay with me." I whisper."Always." he says back. We change into pajamas and crawl into bed. He holds me with my head rsted on his arm and the other one over me protectively.

I look back at him and whisper good night and give him a long kiss. I press my back against him hard and he wraps his arms around me tighter. I slowly fall to sleep knowing Prim will be alright and I know Peeta truly loves me. I remeber when we were talking in the water. I remeber everyone of our words. It was so perfect. Peeta is so perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear my lovely readers, **

** Started school on the 27th. It's not that bad but it takes time away from me writing! I'm trying to start a new story but I also have cheerleading and soon I start dance and baton so I really don't have much time. :( So I think I'll type a couple more chapters of this story then put out my next one. Before this gets to long...**

** LOL (lots of love) **

** Gabbi Rose**

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and get out of bed. Peeta and Prim are still sleeping. I walk over to Prim. I brush the hair out of her face. Her sunburn isn't to bad anymore but I put some more aloe on it. I sit down beside her and her eyes slowly open. "Katniss... what happened?" she slowly asks. "I - I don't know, I just saw you on the shore and you were unconsious. But your safe and sound now." I say tying to make it sound not so bad. "O, my head and leg hurt." she says pulling down the cover. She just stares at the black and blue stiches.

I'm glad she didn't remeber anything but why did it have to happen to her? She wouln't be able to get out of bed for weeks without crutches. I look at her and a single tear falls down her cheek. I lean over and hug her tightly. "You'll be okay, I promise." I say. "Okay." she whispers back. I just hold her tightly and stroke her hair while silent tears fall down her cheeks. After a while, I set her down carefuly on the bed. I grab old crutches out of the closet and setthem by her bed. "I'll go get you some pain killers and advil." I say walking out of the room.

Were did Peeta put the pills? I think to myself while rambeling though the medicine cabnit in the bathroom. I feel arms wrap around me. I lean up and kiss Peeta. But it's not Peeta... it's Gale. Gale! I just kissed Gale! I can tell beacuse Peeta's lips are softer. He kisses me gently and only goes harder if I do. His embrace is strong and tight but gentle at the same time. Whear as Gales kisses me with hard force and his embrace is tight and suffocating.

I spin around and push his chest with such force, he flys back into a chair and breaks it. "Get out of here!" I scream. "How did you even get in here?" I ask. "Uhhh... door was open." he says studdering. I look to my left and see the god damn door is broken down. How did I not notice? Get out now or I'm calling the police." I say. "Can we just talk." he says. It's supposed to be a question but he has my me by my shirt dragging me out side.

"What do you want?" I ask. "I don't want anything, because I already have you. Get in the truck." he says while pushing me in. I start to scream and kick but Gale puts something over my mouth ties my hands. He shoves me in the car and is about to get in the front. I hear a small voice and the sound of crutches. "Gale, what are you doing?" Prim asks quietly. Peeta comes running out from behind her. He holds her shoulders and says "It would be best if you go inside, Prim." calmly. She does and when we hear her door shut, he says "Let her go Hawthorn." He looks at me and says "Katniss, your new 'boyfriend' going to save you, to bad he's... " and he pionts a gun at Peeta.

* * *

**GALES AN ASSHOLE! I got kinda lost so I was** **like okay Gale is back so yeah... poor Peeta. :(**


	13. Chapter 13

**╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮ **

**ＳＨＵＴ ＵＰ ＡＮＤ ＥＮＪＯＹ ＴＨＥ STORY**

**I'm sorry, had to do that. I got mad copy n paste skills. XD**

**Disclaimer - *puts fingers in ears* I can't hear your stupid disclaiming thingy!**

* * *

My heart is beating out of my chest. This can't happen! Why is Gale doing this? Why can't he point the gun at me, not Peeta. He doesn't deserve it. He's such a good person. Bad things always happen to good people. Why?... I don't know. All I know is that it's really fucked up. He never did anything wrong. Not one thing and there are countless thing I did wrong. Gale shoots Peeta but luckily before the bullet finds his heart I jumped on Gale. It hit Peeta's hand... his strong, warm, gentle hand. Gale grabs me and shove me back into the truck and he drives away. I start screaming and kicking but before I know it, were at a house.

I've never seen this house before. It's small and rundown. Tears of fear start streaming down my face. What is he going to do? I have a feeling but... I'm defiantly not saying it. He grabs me out of the car on the ground. I don't move, I just sit there. He sighs and picks me up. He cradles me like a baby and carries me inside the house. As he does, I just stare in his eyes. They have a distant look. Theres not that light I used to always see in him. But why should I care?

He opens the door, flicks on the light and carries me into a back room. He carefully sets me on the bed and sits criss-cross on it to. He just looks at me, trying to figure something out. This is nothing as I expected. He starts to come over to me and reflexively, I kick him back and back away. "My god Katniss, I'm just taking the handkerchief off your mouth and untie your hands." he says. He comes back over and unties me. He sits back at his spot.

A tear falls down my cheek just thinking about him even trying to hurt Peeta. Actually, about anyone trying to hurt Peeta. Why would he do that? I know he wants me back but... I really didn't think he would go that far. "Katniss..." he says pleadingly. "Gale..." I mimic his tone back. He just sighs. It's a bit akward so i speak up. "Oh baby, are you feeling guilty for what you did? If you think you're hurting, you havent seen anything yet. Was it really worth it? Was she everything, that you were looking for to feel like a man? I hope you know that, you can't go back because all we had, is broken like shattered glass." I say.

He looks shocked. Definitely not the response he was looking for. "Why did you do it?" I ask.. "I... I don't know. I just want you back. I can't forget you. My conscience eats me about it. I miss you so much. But your with Peeta now so... I just didn't know what to do." "So you were going to shoot him? What the fuck is wrong with you! How could you even think about hurting him, or anybody? How could you?" I yell at him. "I told you, I didn't know what to do!" he yells back. "Well it doesn't mean you shoot him god dammit!Just then, I hear a knock on the door.

We both run to it but Gale shoves me on a chair and gets there first. I wonder who's behind it. Did peeta or someone else come to get me? The cops? I really don't know. It's definitely not Peeta though. It's a girl with red hair. You could swim in her tears. I just sit back and watch. "What's wrong?" he asks as if they were family or dating. He walks over to hug her but she shoves him back. "Don't touch me! I know what you did!" He gives her a puzzled look. "What did I do?" he asks. "You seriously don't know? My god you asshole! You cheated one me!" She screams back.

No surprise there. They just stand there screaming back and fourth. I should have gotten popcorn or something. But I feel really bad for the girl. But I recognize her from somewhere... but where? Her striking features, straight red hair, amber eyes...it's Jackie. We didn't talk much the night she came, actually we didn't talk at all but she was so sweet. She doesn't deserve this, nobody does. I remember how lost I felt. She probably feels that way to. I step up and they both quiet down. I look at Gale.

"No I can't take one more step towards you, because all that's waiting is regret. And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore. You lost the love I loved the most. I learned to live half alive. Now you want me one more time. Who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are? I hear you're asking all around if I am anywhere to be found. But I have grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms. And it took so long just to feel alright. Remember how to put back the light in my eyes? I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed because you broke all your promises. And now you're back. Your looking to get me back. But, you don't get me back. How many girls have you been with? I bet couldn't even count on my fingers." I say. They both stare at me in shock.

"Yo- you were dating him to- to?" Jackie asks with tear muffling her voice. "Yeah, worst mistake in my life. You can come back to my place if you need somewhere to stay." I say. "Thankyou, I was only renting that place for a couple days. Then I was moving in with him." she says. "Okay, come on." I say. Before we walk out the door, I look back at Gale. He's trying hard to fight back tears. I say "Youre gonna see me, in your dreams tonight. My face is gonna haunt you all the time. I knew that your going to want me back when you broke us apart like shattered glass." The tears spill down his cheeks.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did the Jackie thing surprise you? I will never know unless you review... ლ(ಠ_ಠლ) POW!**


End file.
